


Still With You

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Concert, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Songs, pre debut to post debut woosang, wooyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Every lyric that Wooyung ever sung to Yeosang was always something he had wanted to express to him. It was true that there weren’t any limits for Wooyoung when it came to Yeosang. He would do anything just to be by his side. And every amount of tears would be worth it to Wooyoung if it were for him."
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	Still With You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> in which wooyoung especially chooses to sing songs which are dedicated to yeosang. he always sings them directly looking at yeosang but yeosang never realised that all the songs were always for him, even the ones wooyoung wrote himself until the day he had rejected wooyoung. 
> 
> ps- make it as sad as you want but i’ll like to see the longing and please a happy ending.

When Wooyoung fell in love with Yeosang he didn’t even know that he would ever fall for a guy this hard. He may have had passing crushes before (he wasn’t even sure about those) but he knew he would never fall so deep for one. But of course, Yeosang had to come in his life and change everything. Change his thoughts about love, change his concept of falling in love, and perhaps change him altogether.

It had all started with a simple conversation as trainees who didn’t even know each other from before but only knew that they were all here for the same reason, to achieve their dream of being artists and perform in front of the world. To become idols they have always dreamt to be.

.

.

.

It was the evaluation day the next week and Wooyoung couldn’t just get one dance step right. No matter how hard he tried, he somehow kept messing it up. It was then that Yeosang had offered to help and even though Yeosang himself wouldn’t get anything good in helping a stranger— a fellow trainee at that but he had stayed up extra hours just so that Wooyoung could perfect his step. Wooyoung didn’t know what to feel about it but as cheesy as it sounds, he thought he had found a soulmate in him. It was a simple gesture but no one had ever done something like that for him. He was glad to find a genuine friend in Yeosang. He was glad to find his best friend.

Friendship had always come easy to Wooyoung so when he and Yeosang instantly connected because they were of the same age group, it wasn’t too shocking for him. It wasn’t surprising either when he realised he had a crush on Yeosang because only a blind person could miss out on how beautiful he was. But it wasn’t just his looks but mostly his heart. Yeosang was so pure that he wanted to protect him. Yeosang was not only sweet, angelic, and innocent but he was also passionate, hard working and witty. Yeosang was the funniest person he had ever met and it was hard not to smile when you were by his side. 

  
  


It was only when he realised that this time it wasn’t just a stupid little crush but Yeosang was the only thing he could think of all day. It was as if after he found Yeosang, his life had changed. He had become all new and all talks of the world were now ineffective. Now he only wanted to listen to Yeosang always, would find excuses just to meet him. And whenever Yeosang smiled, he wished to be the reason. He wished to spend all his day with Yeosang, he wished to spend everyday with him and certainly wished to spend forever with him as well. The thoughts of how to get his attention kept lingering in his mind, the urge to talk to him all day, being happy when they were together and sad when they weren’t. Talking about him to others even though the topic had nothing to do with him, telling Yeosang everything even when he never really asked—these small little things had eventually made him realise how deep he was already into him. How deeply he had fallen in love with Yeosang.

  
  


Acceptance wasn’t as easy as the realisation. For the longest time he kept denying his feelings and didn’t accept it to be as deep as it was. In this period, Wooyoung and Yeosang had become closer to one another. They would practice together, have meals together and even hang out together (Wooyoung liked to call them dates but he knew better not to make a big deal out of it) and most importantly dream together.

One of Wooyoung’s favourite moments was when he and Yeosang would lay together on the grass under the moonlight and just count the stars and guess what the constellations were. Yeosang would say his favourite ones and how he once wished to be an astronaut and wanted to go to the moon and then laugh at himself because how silly he would sound. Wooyoung loved to see him smile. 

It was one of those moments when they had seen a shooting star and wished to achieve their dreams together and stand on a stage together as idols. If Wooyoung wasn’t quite sure about his dream before, he knew it was at this moment that he was finally sure what his dream was. His dream was to make their wish come true and that was the day he had promised himself that he would do everything to make that come true and if he had to succeed it would be with Yeosang and if he had to fail, it would still be with Yeosang only. He didn’t say that to Yeosang at that moment, but he knew that when they had faced each other after making that wish, their eyes definitely had conveyed more than words ever could.

That day was also the day when for the first time Wooyoung had looked at Yeosang the way he always had wanted to —without any fear of the world or maybe just the fear of getting rejected by the one he loved. He looked at him in a way which showed how much he was in love with him and he hoped that Yeosang could tell that by noticing the way he looked at him. That was also the day when Yeosang ran away from him for the first time, quite not looking at his eyes anymore. It was the first time that Yeosang did not intertwine their hands when Wooyoung had held it. And if only Wooyoung understood the signs on that day itself maybe it wouldn’t have been the beginning of one of the many incidents like that night which happened and kept happening for as long as Wooyoung could remember. 

.

.

.

The second time something like this happened was the very next day itself. Wooyoung and Yeosang were having a meal during their break. It was something they did everyday. Having meals together was something which had always come in handy. They both even had a particular spot where they would always sit together and have their meals in each other’s company because Yeosang didn't particularly like crowds.

Wooyoung clearly remembers them having left over pizza from the previous night. Yeosang was animatedly talking about something while he ate his pizza in a pouty way. Wooyoung wasn't sure if he was even listening to what Yeosang had to say because he was too busy just looking at him. Too busy staring at his eyes which shone; too busy staring at his pouty lips.

It was normal for Yeosang to have food sticking on his face as he ate and Wooyoung would often remove it for him and Yeosang would let him do that as well. 

“There's something on your lips. Let me help you-” 

Wooyoung had moved closer to Yeosang, his fingers lingering over Yeosang’s lips, gently wiping it clean. Their faces were just inches apart, noses almost touching. It should have been normal because it's happened before-- but only that it wasn't. It wasn't because Wooyoung had never before pulled Yeosang closer by his nape, it wasn't because Wooyoung never had such a strong urge to kiss Yeosang so much before, it wasn't because Yeosang definitely had never looked at him in the eyes as he had in that moment. 

It was the first time ever that Wooyoung wasn't able to read what Yessong’s eyes had to say. He couldn't tell if he felt the same way or was Yeosang just confused. He hoped it was the former. But what he hoped more that it wasn't hate or disgust which Yeosang had felt in the moment. He sincerely hoped he didn't.

“You’re dumb” Wooyoung said and had left that day. He didn't know it wasn't the only time he had to do so for Yeosang.

.

.

.

Wooyoung had tried multiple times to talk to Yeosang but every time he would, he would just avoid the situation or excuse himself or answer in one word or sometimes nothing at all.

Yeosang acting indifferent to him was not something Wooyoung had ever expected. They had bickered over many things before but nothing had made Yeosang ignore him or avoid him before. All the more, Wooyoung and Yeosang had technically not even had a fight. Was the idea of being close to Wooyoung or Wooyoung liking him was that disgusting to him? Did he really hate it that much? 

Even during their dance practice, Wooyoung had kept trying to make eye contact with Yeosang or intentionally get a dance step wrong so that he could get his attention but nothing seemed to make it work. Wooyoung was so busy looking at Yeosang that he didn't realise he twisted his ankle and ended up falling on the ground. 

“Wooyoung are you okay?” The dance instructor asked in concern. 

“I’m oka-“ Wooyoung tried getting up but ended up falling because of how much it hurt. He sprained his ankle. 

“Someone take him to the nurse,” the instructor said to no one in particular. 

“I will,” Yeosang replied, running towards Wooyoung and helping him get up. 

“Who told you to keep looking at me during the dance practice?” Yeosang hissed.

“You were ignoring me Yeosang” Wooyoung replied sadly.

“So what if I was? Are you gonna be so careless and hurt yourself over it? What will you do without me Wooyoung?” Yeosang said, carrying Wooyoung on his back.

“Well, I wouldn’t” Wooyoung replied after a pregnant pause.

“What do you mean Jung Wooyoung?” Yeosang asked, confused.

“I wouldn’t have to do anything without you because I don’t picture my life without you. We’re together in this” Wooyoung said with a confident smile. 

“What if I leave?” Yeosang asked almost in a whisper.

“Then I'll follow you wherever you go,” Wooyoung said, tightening his hold around Yeosang’s neck.

  
  


Nobody spoke anything after that. There was an awkward silence as Yeosang carried him towards the nurse office. Yeosang learnt not to believe in everything someone had to say but maybe he should have believed Wooyoung that day. 

.

.

.

Two days later when Wooyoung wakes up and doesn’t find Yeosang, even then it doesn’t hit him that Yeosang may have really meant it when he said about leaving.

That day Wooyoung woke up during his usual time only to not find Yeosang in the bed across from him. He had not paid much attention to it and just thought that Yeosang may have left early for the practice. 

It only hit him when he entered the practice room and everyone was present but there was no trace of Yeosang anywhere. Being worried would be an understatement to what he had been feeling then. He kept asking everyone and no one knew where Yeosang was. When he finally went to the manager to inform him about the situation, it was only when reality hit him like a truck. 

“Yeosang has left the company” is what he had said and left Wooyoung with his heart shattered into a million pieces. 

Wooyoung felt numb. It felt like some stupid prank which was being pulled on him and somehow Yeosang also convinced their manager to help him hide it because he couldn’t leave. Yeosang couldn’t leave without telling Wooyoung anything about it, and couldn't leave Wooyoung when he had promised to stand on the stage with him.

“Wooyoung” Yeonjun called him, breaking him from his chain of thoughts. 

“Yeonjun, he left— Yeosang left” Wooyoung said, falling down on his knees. 

“I know-“ 

“Oh! So everyone knew except me huh?” Wooyoung asked sarcastically. 

“It’s not that Wooyoung” 

“Then what the fuck is it Yeonjun? Because last time I knew we were best friends. And best friends are supposed to know everything about each other but I didn’t even know that he left the damn company. Did he even mean it when he called me his best friend?” Wooyoung asked frustrated. It was as if he was questioning himself more than he was to Yeonjun. 

“Of course he meant it, Wooyoung. You know that better than I do” 

“I don’t know anymore. I thought I did but I really don’t know anymore” Wooyoung was hurt, angry and mostly confused with the whole situation.

“Don’t question his feelings without knowing his side of the story Wooyoung” Yeonjun tried to talk to him calmly and defend Yeosang that Wooyoung couldn’t believe. He was the one that left, they should all be mad at the sudden departure right?? 

“What does his side of the story mean huh? I’ve been trying to call his phone since morning but of course the number is suddenly not valid anymore” Wooyoung scoffed sarcastically.

“Maybe this is what I mean,” Yeonjun said, handing over an envelope to Wooyoung.

“I’ll give you space” Yeonjun left squeezing his shoulder one last time. 

  
  


_Dear Wooyoung,_

_I know when you'll read this you’re gonna be really upset with me, might as well hate me and that's okay. I just want you to know that the only reason I couldn't tell this to you personally is because I just didn't know how to face you. This wasn't an overnight decision. I had been thinking about it for a long time and moreover it definitely wasn't easy for me. It's never easy to leave your dream company but it wasn't for me either. More than my dream company, it is my dream which matters most to me and I hope you'll understand that. You and I both know that bighit would never let me debut. No matter how much I try--stay up nights for perfecting one step, skip meals just to practise longer, work my ass off yet they just wouldn't. I knew that if I told you about it you'd tell me otherwise and make me believe in myself. Honestly speaking, I do believe in myself. But I also know for a fact that bighit won't be the place through which I'll ever be able to achieve my dreams._

_I'm sorry I left the company but trust me when I say I didn't leave you. You'll forever be my best friend and one of the most important people in my life to ever exist. I’m so glad I had an opportunity to meet you and have you known so intimately. I'm lucky to have spent time with you, get close to you and most importantly dream with you. I've learnt a lot from you Woo and I want you to know that you are my strength. You're my inspiration to keep moving forward and keep working hard to achieve my dreams. Everytime I felt down it was your face and your stupid smile which would brighten up my day and give me energy to move forward._

_I'll miss waking up next to you, dancing with you, singing with you, having meals with you, talking for hours about anything and everything but mostly I'll miss you. I may have joined KQ which is a really small company in hopes to debut. I am not sure if I will but one thing I'm sure about is that I want to see you debut, shine bright on the stage and make people fall in love with you and your charms. I want to see you achieve your dreams because I know you can. I believe in you and your potential even more than I believe in myself and I want you to prove me right. Debut for me and when you get that first win dare you forget about me okay?_

_I'll always be by your side even if I can't physically be there. Remember you'll always have me and that I love you but I for once did something for me and I hope you will support me in this and even if you don’t, it’s okay too._

_Your best friend?_

_Yeosang_

Tears kept rolling out of Wooyoung's eyes as he brought his knees close to his chest and kept crying his heart out. Everything felt so empty and all he wanted was to have Yeosang by his side. Why couldn't he ever understand that Yeosang had been feeling this way? Yeosang was feeling this way about himself and yet he always kept a smile on his face and never let anyone understand his true feelings. 

Yeosang changed— you could see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch, hear it in his voice, and yet Wooyoung had failed to notice it all.

.

.

.

_“You're my never ending thought”_

Yeosang was the only thing Wooyoung could think of for the next few days. He barely ate or drank. His performance wasn’t up to the mark and in the true sense, he wasn’t himself at all. 

“Why is he so important to you? I get that you were close but still” Yeonjun asked one night while they stood on their terrace staring at the moon. The moon had always made Wooyoung feel calm but it started to make him feel empty once Yeosang left the company.

“I just love him so much. I’m in love with every single thing about him. Hearing his voice makes me feel happy in seconds, hearing his laugh makes me smile no matter how hard I try not to. When he smiles at me, my heart goes all crazy and I get butterflies, and when he hugs me and holds me in his arms. I don’t care about anything else except me and him; us. He's just so important to me. He's my bestfriend and literally my everything. He's just so goddamn perfect and everything about him is perfect. He knows me better than anyone else, he knows when I'm sad and how to cheer me up, and he always manages to cheer me up. He might not be perfect to other people but he's perfect to me and that's all that matters” 

“I just miss him so much and I just want to be beside him but I can’t” A lone tear fell from Wooyoung’s eyes as he looked on the ground. He could feel Yeonjun staring at him, probably surprised at what he’s been spouting but didn’t react to any of it. 

“Why can’t you be beside him?” Yeonjun asked after a few minutes of silence.

“You know how I'm in bighit and he’s in KQ, how can I be beside him?” Wooyoung scoffed. It was impossible.

“KQ is still in Seoul Wooyoung” 

  
  


And maybe that night Yeonjun had meant just meeting up with Yeosang considering they were in the same city but it had hit a different nerve for Wooyoung. 

.

.

.

Days later when Wooyoung appears in front of the KQ dorms he doesn't expect Yeosang to look at him like he was some dream come true. To just stand still for a while and smile in a way Wooyoung had never seen him smile before. To have Yeosang run over to him and jump onto him and hug him as if his life depended on it. He didn’t expect Yeosang to whisper the words ‘I missed you’ like a mantra with his face buried on his neck. He didn’t expect any of it but each and everything made him even more sure of why he was there and he would have sacrificed all the same, if he’d have Yeosang this so so close to him. 

“You’re here” Yeosang whispered, stepping back on the ground.

“I'm here” Wooyoung whispered back, softly smiling as he wiped the tears from Yeosang's cheeks.

Their moment was broken up by the other members of the group that day. They were shocked to see a side of Yeosang none of them had seen before but more than that they were all excited to have a new trainee join them. San had screamed ‘this calls for a party’ and everyone had cheered. Wooyoung instantly felt at home with them.

  
  


Wooyoung had immediately bonded with them all as they danced and sang together on the arrival of a new member in their small group. Everyone showed their skills or so they thought. Wooyoung hadn’t felt this happy in a while. 

  
  


“Why don’t you sing something for us Wooyoung?” Seonghwa kindly requested.

All of them had already sung or rapped or danced in their small little party and it was only Wooyoung who was left to do something.

“Of course” Wooyoung shyly nodded and stood up to sing in front of them.

  
  
  


_Lately I've been thinking, thinking 'bout what we had_

_I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah_

Wooyoung knew there was no other song that could describe his feelings any better than choosing this one.This song was everything he wanted to tell Yeosang but was too afraid to do so.

_Have you been drinking to take all the pain away?_

_I wish that I could give you what you deserve_

Wooyoung knew how much Yeosang had been going through to have taken such a big decision and he was glad that Yeosang was able to keep himself. He was happy that he joined KQ and met these amazing people who made him more happy than sad. Wooyoung had been feeling really guilty that he never understood what Yeosang was going through at such a tough time and had to deal with it alone but now he was here and he would never let Yeosang feel that way ever again.

_Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you_

_Nothing can make me feel like you do_

_You know there's no one, I can relate to_

_And know we won't find a love that's so true_

Wooyoung directly looked at Yeosang while he sang those lines. He was tearing up and he could feel Yeosang was too but he kept trying to look away. It was as if he just wasn’t ready to accept something his heart already had.

  
  


_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me_

_Together through the storm_

Wooyoung didn’t know if everyone else had understood about his feelings that day itself or they were genuinely so supportive all the time but the way they smiled and looked at him encouragingly, Wooyoung knew that even though the journey wasn’t going to be the easiest, he would still be able to make it through because he had people who understood him.

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me_

_Together_

And as long as he had Yeosang by his side, seeing him happy will be enough for Wooyoung to be happy about his decisions. Because even though being an idol was Wooyoung's dream, Yeosang was not just a person but he was a part of his dream. Yeosang was his dream.

.

.

.

That night they laid beside each other under the dark night sky with no moon but only the stars providing light and their fingers almost brushing from how close they were next to each other. Wooyoung desperately wanted Yeosang to ask how he was or how he was holding up without him. To which Wooyoung would probably reply with ‘Without you, one day felt like a hundred years' or tell him how his heart is mad for him. How only Yeosang can explain to him why he sees his world only with the older in it; how Yeosang had become his world. And tell him that where they met for the first time, he was still stuck in the same place. Yeosang's heart is that town from where he never returned once he went there.

“You left” Is all Yeosang whispered instead.

“I told you I'll follow you wherever you go”

“But why?”

“Because I want to do this with you Yeosang. If I want to succeed, I'll succeed with you and even if I fail, I still want it to be with you only.”

Yeosang hadn't reacted at all. It was as if he didn't even listen to what Wooyoung just said and Wooyoung thought even that was okay. 

What wasn't okay was, there was nobody between them, just the two of them, and yet there was a distance which had made Wooyoung feel far away.

.

.

.

“Guys let’s take a break, we’ve been practicing non-stop” Hongjoong prompted. 

Practices were always something which was tedious but gave Wooyoung immense pleasure. Dancing in front of the mirror gave Wooyoung a different kind of confidence and now that he danced with his friends, his members, the feeling had just got better. 

“Wooyoung you dance so well!!” San complimented him and patted his back. 

“He was one of the best dancers among the trainees in our old company,” Yeosang added.

“No wonder his moves are so sharp” Yunho gave him a thumbs up with a bright smile on his face.

“So Wooyoung, why don’t you tell us how Yeosang was in the other company?” Hongjoong asked, placing an arm around Yeosang.

“I was just the same hyung” Yeosang sighed but smiled softly at them.

“Well, we’ll let Wooyoung confirm that statement for us Yeosang” Seonghwa said as they all turned to look at Wooyoung. 

“Actually Yeosang was the most hard working trainee in our old company. He would skip meals and lose sleep just because he wanted to perfect one step.There were times when he even practiced while we were given a break to rest. It’s not that he didn’t get tired, but he kept trying until he was satisfied with his performance. And even though he worked so hard as a trainee, he never let that affect his grades. He always scored among the top ten in our batch. Yeosang is someone who inspires me so much because he makes me want to keep trying and not give up just because things may seem like they aren’t working. Yeosang is someone who would do anything for the people he loves and even though he can’t express it well at times, he’s the most thoughtful person I’ve met. He is generally shy around people and prefers to stay quiet but there was no one in our company with whom Yeosang didn’t talk to. He couldn’t hurt anyone even if he tried,” Wooyoung chuckled. 

“I’ve seen a part of Yeosang I don’t think a lot of people have and I can say he has the purest heart. I still remember that one time we were just bickering and I pretended to get angry at him. Y'all should have seen his face that day. He kept apologising to me and even brought me food because he thought he had hurt my feelings. It was that day I realised that no matter whatever mean things he might say while we bicker, he never genuinely means any of them. In simple words, if you ask me I’d say Yeosang was an angel and to be honest still is. He just doesn’t look like one because of how beautiful and flawless he is but he for real has a heart of an angel. He’s literally my angel” 

Wooyoung hadn’t realised when he spoke about how Yeosang was in the old company, had turned into his feelings regarding Yeosang. Even if he did, he didn’t care because everyone deserved to know how beautiful Yeosang is inside out and how he should be appreciated for each and everything about him. 

  
  


The members too hadn’t stopped him as he gushed over his crush and he was thankful for that. They just looked at Wooyoung fondly and would occasionally give Yeosang a knowing smile. 

Yeosang had a faint smile as he looked at Wooyoung. Wooyoung knew that they weren’t on the same page yet but that didn’t matter because he had wanted to walk this path with Yeosang and he would always choose it until the end of the time. 

.

.

.

There aren’t a lot of things Wooyoung regrets doing in his life but something which he would always deeply regret was forgetting Yeosang’s 19th birthday. What’s worse was everyone else had forgotten it too. Even though he failed to make Yeosang feel special that day, he sincerely wished at least someone did and could remind him to do the same and not Yeosang himself when it was already too late.

.

.

.

Yeosang woke up giddy inside and expected to have a few messages from his friends greeting him for his day. He got a few from his old trainee friends and his friends back in his hometown, and from his family of course. He didn’t expect any messages from the other members since he thought they would send him their greetings personally. Yeosang hummed softly to himself as he got ready and picked the best clothes that he had. It was gonna be a great day and he’ll spend this day with the people closest to him.

Wooyoung arrived at their practice room early that day and was surprised to see Yeosang already practicing their choreography. It was unusual for him to be that early but Wooyoung was still out of it that he just sat in front of Yeosang and watched him dance. There was something about the older today that Wooyoung couldn’t point out but he was smiling a lot while he was practicing until the song ended.

“Good morning Woo” Yeosang said in between breaths and took the water bottle handed by Wooyoung.

“Good morning? How are you so early?” Wooyoung asked.

“I just woke up early today and it’s a good day, don’t you think?” Yeosang said enthusiastically and sat beside him. 

“Well it is kind of a good day but you’re usually not this early so it’s weird. Anyway, save your energy for later, that's enough practice” Wooyoung beamed at him.

The other members arrived one by one and were all surprised that the two were early. They were about to tease them but they had to start practicing. Yeosang was all smiles that day which made Wooyoung happy too and was curious as to why but just shrugged it off.

“What are we gonna have for lunch today?” Yunho asked, panting after their last dance practice.

“Ugh I’m starving” San pouted, leaning his head on Mingi’s shoulder.

“Oh Yeosang!!” Seonghwa called out which made the other members look at him.

“Hm?” Yeosang’s eyes were wide with curiosity. He was secretly hoping that they were going to finally greet him and maybe they can all eat out somewhere for lunch.

“Can you please pass me the towel behind you? Pretty please?” Seonghwa fluttered his eyes prettily and smiled innocently at Yeosang. Hongjoong nudged at Seonghwa and made a face at him saying “stop that you’re scaring Yeo”

Yeosang tossed him the towel and still smiled at them. He sat beside Wooyoung and internally scolded himself for expecting and that he should just wait. Yeosang smiled at Wooyoung and talked about how he missed his home and about anything else he thought of. He was just really happy on his day even though no one has wished him yet, he was sure that they would later on.

They didn’t eat out as Yeosang thought but they had only food delivered like they always do. Yeosang wanted to tell them that it was his birthday and they should celebrate but he didn’t have the guts to and he felt kind of embarrassed to be the one to tell them. If everyone forgot, he was sure that Wooyoung wouldn’t. 

“Woo!! Help me practice singing this line” Yeosang brought his lyric sheet and stayed close to Wooyoung.

“You’re so much better than me Sangie, why would you need my help?” Wooyoung chuckled but still helped him nonetheless. 

“So Woo, any plans for your birthday this year?” Yeosang tried to hint that his birthday is today hoping that Wooyoung will remember.

“Hm I haven’t thought of it but will definitely be celebrating it with all of you” Wooyoung replied and continued with their singing practice.

Yeosang didn’t press any further and just continued practicing harder. He tried to drop more hints to Wooyoung about his birthday than to the other members but there was still nothing. 

The day ended without anyone greeting him a happy birthday. He didn’t want to think that it might actually be possible but all of them did, even Wooyoung who he never thought would ever forget. Yeosang sat on the edge of his bed and thought of excuses for everyone that they were too busy to remember and it’s not like his birthday was that important but it still hurts the same. He can feel his heart break and he just wants to stop thinking about it. There was a soft knock on his door and was slowly opened revealing Wooyoung. 

“Sangie?” Wooyoung softly uttered. Yeosang could only smile thinly at him.

“Hey what’s wrong?” 

“It’s just-” Yeosang could feel a lump forming in his throat and tried to fight back his tears, “It’s just- do you really don’t remember anything today?”

Wooyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, confused as to what Yeosang was trying to say.

“It’s my birthday Wooyoung, and all of you forgot about it” The older allowed his tears to fall this time and cried his heart out as Wooyoung couldn’t believe it himself that he did forget about it. 

“I’m so so sorry Sangie, I really really am” Wooyoung held Yeosang in his arms, caressing him gently as he cried. He could also feel his heart break hearing every weep that Yeosang made and cursed at himself as to how he could ever forget his best friend’s birthday.

Tears were the only thing which Wooyoung hated to see on Yeosang even though he looked beautiful when he cried. But looking at him with his eyes filled in tears wasn't Wooyoung’s favourite sight. Wooyoung could only imagine how hurt he must have been with his birthday being forgotten by his closest people. He promised himself to make it better for Yeosang and never have tears running down his eyes again, at least not because of him.

  
  
  


The next day he made sure Yeosang woke up with a smile on his face. Yeosang woke up to all the members singing the happy birthday song to him with Wooyoung holding the cake for him. 

“Happy birthday baby” The nickname had passed like it’s the most natural thing ever and if anyone noticed, none mentioned it. 

Yeosang smiled so bright, the sun would feel ashamed. 

All the members did something for him to make up for forgetting his birthday. All of them not only cuddled him and showered him with all the affection, Hongjoong treated them to lunch, Seonghwa bought him a perfume that he always uses, San bought him some clothes, Yunho gave him a book, Mingi gave him a new pair of shoes, and Jongho bought him a new pair of earrings. Seonghwa suggested that they should all spend the day together to celebrate Yeosang's birthday together but Wooyoung told everyone that he had to borrow Yeosang for the day for his gift in which everyone happily let him. The staff were surprised at the whole commotion until they all explained about how they forgot about Yeosang’s birthday and celebrated it today. Yeosang remembered how they forgot again but it didn’t matter to him anymore because they all made up for it today.

  
  
  


Wooyoung pulled on Yeosang’s sweater dragging him to their first location which was the ice skating rink. The last time he had been here was back when he was still in middle school and he remembered that Yeosang loved skating. There were quite a few people around mostly with their family and some high school students that were probably hanging out after their class. The ambience was nice despite the area being cold, Wooyoung was too focused on Yeosang to be bothered by it.

“Tada!! I know you love to skate. Surprise!!” Wooyoung beamed at him and held their ice skates in front of him proudly.

“Skating on ice and land is different Woo” Yeosang shook his head with a smile playing on his lips, and took his ice skates from Wooyoung.

“It’s still skating and I’m sure you’re good at it” Wooyoung tied his shoelaces and got up, offering his hand to Yeosang, “let’s go?”

“We’ll see about that” Yeosang took his hand and got up. 

  
  


Yeosang looked around the place and sniffled, feeling the cold air around him as they got near the rink. Wooyoung looked at him softly and felt giddy as he stepped into the ice and almost slipped but Yeosang held his hand immediately before he did.

“It’s slippery!! Be careful, and thank you Sangie” Wooyoung held on to the railings at the sides and stretched his other hand for Yeosang to hold. 

“I’m okay Woo, you should hold onto the railings properly” Yeosang smiled softly at him and stepped into the ice. He finally balanced himself to stand then reached out to Wooyoung. 

“I’m gonna kill you if you’ll let me go” The younger took Yeosang’s hand and they were finally skating slowly, “I told you you’re a natural at this”

Before Yeosang could respond to Wooyoung’s compliment, he went out of balance and held onto Wooyoung who also followed along. Yeosang fell on his butt with Wooyoung beside him still holding on to his hand. Wooyoung pouted and looked at him with his eyebrows creased, touching his bottom. The older bursted into laughs despite the stingy feeling from when they fell.

“I take back what I said, we both suck at ice skating” Wooyoung laid down on his back then quickly got up after feeling the cold ground. 

“Idiot, it’s cold. Let’s practice a bit then skate to the middle?” Yeosang said as he slowly stood up, and tried to balance himself.

“Okay”

Wooyoung almost fell down again when he stood up but Yeosang grabbed his arm and helped him balance once more. They tried to skate separately for a while but there were too many times that they fell and slipped that the other had to come running. Wooyoung eventually gave up and settled by the railings until Yeosang came to him.

“You okay?” Yeosang asked, settling beside him.

“Yup!! I can never balance though” Wooyoung sighed and observed the people skating freely. He thought they would both skate like that and play tag or something but it was harder than he thought.

“How about we try it one more time but let’s do it together” Yeosang faced him and took both of his hands in his. 

Wooyoung looked at him with his eyes wide, completely dazed. He stared at his hands that were held by the other and could already feel his cheeks getting red and the place getting warm. Yeosang slowly moved that surprised Wooyoung to which they almost fell down again but this time they both leaned on to each other that helped them balance. Yeosang was mostly leading them while Wooyoung would tell him the directions, shyly gancing at him and eventually getting comfortable with their positions that they both kept laughing and played with each other. Both of them holding each other tightly and with their warmth being shared by one another.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this” Wooyoung beamed at him.

“Aww good. I think I am too, should we try?” Yeosang slowly lets go from holding Wooyoung which made them both falter but quickly regained balance and skated better than they did the first time. 

“Yes!!!! Let’s go to the middle part of the rink!!!” Wooyoung excitedly skated towards the middle carefully as Yeosang chuckled and followed behind. 

The younger arrived first in the middle and fixed his gaze at Yeosang who was coming closer to him. It felt like everything was a blur and he was the only one that he saw. Yeosang smiled at him as he stood in front then looked around. Wooyoung was focused on him, as if they were the only two people in the place, it was just Wooyoung and Yeosang. Yeosang returned his gaze and smiled tenderly at Wooyoung. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment until Yeosang looked away.

“Let’s go?”

“Okay, there’s another place we have to go to” Wooyoung grinned at him.

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung brought Yeosang to a local concert that he knew they both would enjoy. He bought a ticket that was quite near the stage and settled down. The concert was held at an open place like a field with blankets provided so it wasn’t that crowded, there are also drinks and some food for the audience. It’s somehow like a concert to relax than those too lively ones. They have been waiting for almost an hour already until it finally started.

“Sorry for the inconvenience.The band will arrive shortly. Until then if we could have someone on the stage who can sing for us we would be more than happy" The emcee requested.

“How about you go for it Woo?” Yeosang prompted and glanced at him.

“Me??? I think you’ll do better” 

“Come on!! Birthday gift??” Yeosang smiled mischievously at him that made Wooyoung roll his eyes but he did it anyway. Wooyoung raised his hand and climbed up the stage. 

After the emcee introduced him, he gave the spotlight to him. Wooyoung looked at the crowd but focused only on one person. He took a deep breath and started singing as the instrumental began. 

_No limit in the sky_

_That I won't fly for ya_

_No amount of tears in my eyes_

_That I won't cry for ya, oh no_

It once again felt like a déjà vu where Wooyoung would sing as if it’s just him and Yeosang. Yeosang would feel more than he allowed himself to feel at any moment, especially when it came to Wooyoung. 

Every lyric that Wooyung ever sung to Yeosang was always something he had wanted to express to him. It was true that there weren’t any limits for Wooyoung when it came to Yeosang. He would do anything just to be by his side. And every amount of tears would be worth it to Wooyoung if it were for him.

  
  


_With every breath that I take_

_I want you to share that air with me_

_There's no promise that I won't keep_

_I'll climb a mountain, there's none too steep_

He may have been singing to the crowd right now, sharing the very moment with who knows how many people but none of it mattered because at the end of the day he was sharing this moment with Yeosang under the same night sky under which they had made multiple promises to each other. And Wooyoung would never break any of those even though it may be one of the most difficult things ever. 

  
  


_When it comes to you_

_There's no crime_

_Let's take both of our souls_

_And intertwine_

He had been feeling these for way too long and if there’s anyone he would want to share it with, it would always be Yeosang. Falling in love with Yeosang has undoubtedly been one of the best feelings he has ever felt and maybe it was time for him to confess because the more time he spent with Yeosang was the more he wanted to tell him how he felt for him.

  
  


_When it comes to you_

_Don't be blind_

_Watch me speak from my heart_

_When it comes to you_

_Comes to you_

_Want you to share that_

  
  
  


He kept looking at Yeosang as if he meant the world to him and to be honest he did mean the world to Wooyoung. If his actions weren’t too obvious already, he wished at least this song would be.

  
  


_Cupid ain't a lie_

_Arrow got your name on it, oh yeah_

_Don't miss out on a love_

_And regret yourself on it, oh_

  
  


There wasn’t a single moment after Wooyoung met Yeosang that he would have thought they weren’t meant to be. Every time he would look at Yeosang he would thank the universe and his stars for him. Brag to the moon how he was with someone he really meant to be with and was most definitely worth it.

_Open up your mind, clear your head_

_Ain't gotta wake up to an empty bed_

_Share my life, it's yours to keep_

_Now that I give to you all of me, oh_

  
  


Wooyoung knew his love was enough for the both of them but honestly he wouldn’t mind receiving the same. But what he really did wish for was to be allowed by Yeosang to shower him with the same. To allow him to make Yeosang feel the way he deserves too and in every special way that he dreams to make him feel.

  
  


_When it comes to you_

_There's no crime_

_Let's take both of our souls_

_And intertwine_

_When it comes to you_

_Don't be blind_

_Watch me speak from my heart_

_When it comes to you_

Because at the end, Wooyoung knew he was in too deep and even though it did feel like Yeosang felt it too, he wasn’t too sure to let it go. He doesn’t know if Yeosang understands what he wants to tell. He doesn’t know how Yeosang would react when he would give the ring to him after it, he doesn’t know anything but he does know that Yeosang was now his everything.

_Comes to you_..

The song ended with the crowd cheering for Wooyoung and his stomach fluttering with butterflies. He didn’t know how to feel about it, “Did Yeosang get it?” “Was it way too obvious?” “Did I just fuck it up?” His string of thoughts were broken up by the emcee congratulating him on his performance. 

“The performance was so beautiful, we’re absolutely in love with it” The emcee spoke. 

“Thank you so much” Wooyoung shyly replied. 

“So was it for someone special?” 

Wooyoung didn’t know if it was the right thing to do but he nodded his head as an answer. 

“Are they here? Are yall together?” 

“W-Well I haven’t confessed yet sir” 

“Aigoo!! What a shame, well I hope you can confess your love soon before it’s too late” 

“Yes sir“ Wooyoung bowed and left the stage with the crowd cheering loud for him once again. His heart was still beating loudly as he went back to Yeosang who clapped for him and smiled broadly but other than that, he hadn't noticed it was for him yet. 

  
  
  
  


The concert was at its peak with the people screaming from the top of their lungs, singing along to the band. There were several bands that played but this one was Yeosang's favorite and the whole reason why Wooyoung decided to bring him here. 

"Let us all welcome the -" 

"It's the STB band!! Thank you Woo!" Yeosang looked at Wooyoung with his eyes sparkling.

“That’s the reason why I brought you here” Wooyoung grinned at him.

The crowd started jumping up and down as the band began with their performance. Wooyoung heard about this band because of Yeosang and he listened to their songs nonstop to talk to him about it. The band was impressive already but it made him like them more because of Yeosang. Wooyoung screamed along with the crowd and took a glance at Yeosang. Yeosang was having so much fun like he hasn’t been that happy before. He looked at Wooyoung and shouted “I love this!!” that drove Wooyoung’s heart like crazy. Yeosang looked even more beautiful enjoying the performance and being genuinely happy.

“They’re playing photograph!! This is my favorite song of theirs!!” Yeosang screamed at him. 

“I know!! I didn’t know they were gonna play this” Wooyoung replied, beaming.

“This is the best birthday gift ever” Yeosang said, smiling genuinely.

“Happy birthday” Wooyoung yelled out with a soft smile.

“Thank you Woo. You’re the best” Yeosang whispered in his ear and grinned from ear to ear.

Wooyoung can feel his cheeks getting warm. The smile Yeosang made as he thanked him was already imprinted in his mind like a very important memory that he had to visit every second. He was sure that once again, he fell in love with Kang Yeosang and he didn’t have to try. 

  
  
  


It started raining all of a sudden that they had to cut the last performance and end the concert earlier. Wooyoung took off his jacket and used it as their umbrella even when they could just buy one at the convenience store. They both giggled and ran together in the rain, holding the jacket on each end. They had to squeeze closer so they wouldn't get wet but it really didn’t matter at that moment, Wooyoung just wanted to be closer to Yeosang. They found a huge tree and stood there to cover themselves from the rain until it died down. The two laughed at each other as they patted their wet clothes to dampen them.

“Thank you really for today Woo” Yeosang abruptly said.

“It’s not a big deal, it’s my birthday present” Wooyoung snickered and held out his hand to catch some raindrops. 

“Oh right, I didn’t know you were gonna confess your feelings to someone?” Yeosang smirked at him, “You didn’t even tell me who’s that lucky person”

“It’s you”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the one I want. You’re the one I want to come home to after a bad day at work. You’re the one I want to roll over to in the middle of the night and wake up next to everyday, for the rest of my life. You’re the one I want to go on a late night run with just because they won’t let us go out. You’re the one I want to have snacks with by the Han river. You’re the one I want to love and hold when times get tough. You’re the one I want to be there for when everything in your world comes crashing down. All my good days and all my bad days, you’re the one I want to spend time with. It’s you. You’re the one. And I swear to you, I have never been so sure about someone or something in my entire life. It’s you and I say this without a single doubt in my mind” Wooyoung expressed every little thing from deep inside his heart to let Yeosang know about everything. 

“It’s not me Woo-” 

“It is you. It is fucking you. I cannot describe it anymore. It is you. You are the only one that I want. I belong with you. You are my home. I look at you and somehow I can see, 50 years from now on the front perch of some old house in the middle of nowhere and we’re together. I need you. You’re the only thing that matters” Wooyoung grinned from ear to ear, the emotions overflowing in him that he felt crying but he was on cloud 9.

“I’m sorry but I can’t Wooyoung” Yeosang looked at him, sparkling eyes no more and everything just seemed heavy. 

“You can’t?” Wooyoung croaked. He felt like he just fell a hundred feet from the cloud 9 that he was in just seconds ago.

“I can't give up on you. I can't lose you Wooyoung. I can’t lose you just because I can’t return your feelings. You’re my best friend Wooyoung-” 

“And that’s all I ever gonna be right?” The older was about to hold both of Wooyoung’s hands but resisted after hearing that. Wooyoung looked at him with pain in his eyes, the brightness gone.

“Wooyoung please listen to me -”

“It’s okay Yeosang, you won’t lose me. I'm not going anywhere and I wouldn't ever give up on you. I will be here every single time you’ll need me. You can doubt it, you can try to push me away because you think you’ll hurt me or I'll leave but I promise you I won't. I don’t care if there are hundreds of reasons to leave because you are the only reason I’ll ever need to stay” Tears escaped from his eyes, streaming down his cheek and he aggressively wiped them with his hands.

“I’m sorry Wooyoung” Yeosang apologised, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

“Don’t be,” Wooyoung smiled faintly, “I’ll leave first, I’ve called the taxi so they will drop you at our building” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I just need some time away” Wooyoung couldn’t look him in the eyes. It was too painful.

“I’ll come with you” Yeosang said, worry etched on his face. 

“I just need some time away from you Yeosang. Please.” 

With that, Wooyoung left Yeosang with a thousand unsaid feelings and words that he couldn’t express anymore.

.

.

.

_Staying away from Yeosang wasn't a one time thing._

_Wooyoung was avoiding Yeosang like a plague._

Wooyoung made sure to wake up earlier than Yeosang everyday so that he didn’t have to face him. He would go to practice first and on most occasions, not have breakfast with the other members. Even during practice he made sure that he didn’t have to interact much with Yeosang. And if he had no other choice he would do anything but make eye contact with him.

Wooyoung loved Yeosang’s eyes. It was one of his most beautiful features. Yeosang’s eyes always spoke more than he did and Wooyoung thought he understood them but maybe he had been wrong. He had been wrong to think that all this while, everything had been mutual but of course, it wasn’t. And now he had fucked up one of the only relationships which mattered the most to him. He now couldn’t even face Yeosang without feeling guilty. Everytime Wooyoung and Yeosang would accidentally make eye contact, Yeosang seemed sad and there was something he quite couldn’t understand but Wooyoung had decided to not read much into it and therefore he decided to stay away from Yeosang as much as he could.

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung sat far away from Yeosang and didn’t even spare him a glance when he arrived at their practice room. Hongjoong was busy trying to stop Mingi, Yunho, and Seonghwa from fighting over a useless argument and Jongho was at the restroom that they didn’t notice. San was scrolling through his phone then Wooyoung passed by him, the atmosphere cold. 

“Did you two have a fight again?” San walked towards the middle where he could see the two clearly. The other members stopped what they were arguing about and gathered near San.

“Why? What happened?” Yunho asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“Yeosang, did you two fight?” Seonghwa looked at Yeosang who was quietly sitting at the corner, listening to music with one earbud on.

Yeosang just looked at them and stayed quiet. He didn’t want to speak about it when he was unsure of how Wooyoung felt.

“Wooyoung, did you fight?” Hongjoong asked this time as everyone looked at Wooyoung.

“What are you talking about hyung? There is nothing like that. We’re good” Wooyoung smiled but it wasn’t his usual smile that reached his eyes.

“Then why are you far from each other?” Mingi questioned.

“Just like that. It’s not a big deal and there really isn’t a problem” Wooyoung said, trying to convince the members.

“Okay. Just weird though. Practice will start in 5 minutes” Hongjoong announced as they all dispersed to prepare.

“Wait what happened?” Jongho asked as he opened the door.

“What took you so long? Anyway, practice in 5” San replied, patting the maknae on his back.

  
  


Wooyoung could feel Yeosang’s eyes on him as he stood up and prepared for their practice. He didn’t dare take a glimpse at him when the pain was still fresh and when he still felt like running away from there and he promised Yeosang that he would stay. Wooyoung is broken after what he did too but he doesn’t know that Yeosang is as well. Yeosang looked at him expectantly when he was asked, hoping for an answer and maybe somehow, a reassurance that they’re okay but Wooyoung just brushed it off. 

.

.

.

“Okay, let’s take a 15 minutes break!!” Hongjoong said as the members scattered to grab their water bottle immediately.

“I think we should move some of the things here so we can have a bigger space. There are too many items cluttered” Seonghwa crossed his arms and looked at the mess on a corner of their practice room.

“Yeah I think we should. Everyone, after taking time to rest let’s tidy that area a bit and be careful, there are some heavy objects” Hongjoong beamed at them.

“Okay hyung” Yunho stood up and helped them clean, dragging Mingi with him. 

San and Jongho were carrying the mic stands and music sheet stand to place in the other room. Yeosang carried the smaller ones and came back for the others. He was going to carry the table but was looking around for the other members to help but only saw Wooyoung. Wooyoung just came back after he was called by their manager and found Yeosang staring at him. Wooyoung quickly looked away as if he didn’t see him and called out to the other members but no one was around. He glanced back at Yeosang who was holding the table and patiently waiting for someone to help him. Wooyoung wanted to go and help him but his feet were stuck on the ground and he had to remind himself that he should distance himself from Yeosang. He averted his eyes and walked off towards the other room to look for the other members. Hongjoong whispered to San who was beside him, watching the two best friends, “something is definitely going on.”

“Hwa, San was right, the two really had a fight and this is not like their usual fights” Hongjoong sat beside him after they cleaned and glanced at Wooyoung.

“Shouldn’t we do something? Let’s make a plan with the others after our practice. We can ask Wooyoung to buy lunch for all of us at the chicken store a few blocks away and for Yeosang hmm” Seonghwa placed a hand under his chin, thinking of what they should do to keep Yeosang busy.

“We can tell him that our manager hyungs are looking for him and we could ask for a favor from them to talk to Yeosang for 5 minutes?” San suddenly appeared and sat beside Hongjoong.

“I guess that could work. I’ll go talk to our managers and when I signal Seonghwa, you tell Woo to buy lunch and I’ll tell Yeo about our manager hyungs calling. Okay?” Hongjoong instructed with the two nodding with approval.

They all stood up and continued their practice. Wooyoung and Yeosang still didn’t talk to one another and continued to ignore each other. The once inseparable duo suddenly had a huge distance and tension. Wooyoung who was constantly joyful around everyone especially Yeosang was quiet all of a sudden. His smiles barely reached his eyes anymore and his laughs were rare now.

Hongjoong got out of the room saying their manager asked for him a while ago and quickly glanced at Seonghwa who slightly nodded. Wooyoung was talking to Yunho when Seonghwa asked him to buy lunch for them at the chicken store and he didn’t mind since he was usually the one who buys them food there. Hongjoong finally came back with a smile on his face and told Yeosang that their managers were calling for him to talk about something. Everything was going according to their plan and the next thing they had to do was to tell everyone about the situation and plan.

“Everyone here?” Hongjoong asked, looking around.

“Yeosang hyung and Wooyoung hyung aren’t here” Jongho replied, munching on some chips with Yunho.

“Okay good. Gather around faster” 

“What is this about hyung?” Yunho looked at Hongjoong and then to the other members.

“Is this about Yeosang and Wooyoung? Because they obviously seem strange to me” Mingi scooted closer to them.

“Yup. I was right that they had a fight but this one is weird…” San started, his eyebrows creasing.

“We know they don’t fight serious but this time we think it is” Hongjoong said worriedly.

“Wooyoung didn’t even go to help Yeosang with the table and it’s the first time he hasn’t helped him. When they fight like children, they still subtly do things for each other and help one another” Seonghwa added. 

“So what should we do hyung?” Yunho asked, worried. 

“Let’s find time tomorrow to leave the two alone. Each one of us should make an excuse or something that’s not obvious. They’ll probably be able to sort it out by then. Please make your excuses believable” Hongjoong sighed. He knew that they’ll probably think of some unbelievable excuse and make it way too obvious but also hoping they would comply. 

“Okay!! Operation Woosang!!” San exclaimed and raised his hand.

“Yay!!” Mingi joined in and gave Yunho a high five.

“How about doing it in the morning? We wake up early and go out, leaving the two alone” Seonghwa suggested.

“That’s it!! Let’s do that. It’s rare for the two to wake up earlier than San or you” Hongjoong smirked and clapped his hands, “either Seonghwa or San will wake us up then we go out early, and don’t say anything to the two”

Everyone nodded and grinned from ear to ear, their plan was fool proof. It was guaranteed that Wooyoung and Yeosang would make up after their agenda for tomorrow. And everyone is hoping that they would since they’re the best duo their group has and the other can’t smile without the other.

.

.

.

Wooyoung woke up in the morning with an empty bed beside him. It shouldn’t have bothered him that Yeosang wasn’t there next to him but it did. Wooyoung usually woke up to Yeosang’s sleeping face. The past few days they haven’t been talking, at least looking at Yeosang’s face in the morning gave him the energy to survive the day. Yeosang was like the morning coffee, he smelled like fresh ground heaven. The only person who could turn his “leave me alone” to “ good morning baby.” Yeosang may be sometimes bitter but nothing could ever make Wooyoung feel better than a dose of him. He decided to ignore the feeling and look for others and maybe drink some real coffee. 

He called out for others but none of the members were at the dorm. When he entered the kitchen he found a note stuck on the fridge which read: 

“All of us are out for our personal activities. San tried to wake you but you must have been really sleepy so he didn’t budge you much. Cook yourself some food or order it because we’ll be late. Have a nice day!!” 

‘San tried to wake me up but I don’t even remember. Damn how sleepy I must have been?’ Wooyoung thought to himself.

He decided not to order food and instead cook himself something. Cooking was something which always made Wooyoung feel better. Maybe cooking was the only thing which could bring him some happiness and help his mind out of Yeosang’s thoughts. 

Wooyoung decided to go simple and cook himself some pancakes and maybe watch some series later. He was in the middle of mixing his batter for the pancake when the door clicked and he saw Yeosang enter the living room. It seemed as if he had come from a short run as he had his ear plugs plugged in and was sweating a bit. It should have been easy to ignore him but no— Yeosang had to wear Wooyoung’s hoodie at that time. Wooyoung’s favourite hoodie which was obviously oversized on Yeosang. Wooyoung never liked to share his clothes but whenever it was Yeosang who wore them, he had secretly loved it. It made him feel that Yeosang was his in a way but the same hoodie was now giving him pain and only reminding him of the rejection he would rather have erased from his memories. Wooyoung stared at the hoodie to Yeosang who was already looking at him. He looked away almost immediately, not wanting to look at Yeosang’s sad eyes even more. They both did things on their own separately without talking to one another. He ended up unconsciously cooking more for him and Yeosang out of habit. 

Yeosang joined him in the kitchen while he cooked. The air was suffocating. Wooyoung glanced at Yeosang who tried to help him and get the ingredients that he needed and even cleaned up the mess he made. The younger just let him be as Yeosang proceeded to grab an apple. Yeosang held the knife carefully and sliced the apples, holding it steadily when his hand suddenly slipped and cut his finger. 

“Are you dumb or what? Who told you to work in the kitchen when you can’t even handle a knife” Wooyoung scolded Yeosang out of concern as he sucked into Yeosang’s finger which he had cut.

“You should learn to take care of yourself Yeosang-”

“I don’t—”

“It’s not funny Yeosang. You cut your finger. What if I wasn’t here?” 

“I don’t need to Woo because I know you’ll always be there for me. You promised me and I know you don’t break your promises” Yeosang was tearing up as he spoke those words and Wooyoung knew it wasn’t because of the cut on his finger. He pulled Yeosang into a tight hug and whispered, “i’m sorry” like a chant. 

“It hurts so bad” Yeosang weeped. 

Wooyoung tried to break the hug so that he could apply medicine on Yeosang’s wound but Yeosang pulled him closer.

“Don’t ever do this to me again Woo. Don’t ever ignore me like that. It hurts so bad” Yeosang started crying like a little baby.

“Shh.. I’m sorry baby, I’ll never ever do that again okay but stop crying. You know I can’t see you crying or else I’ll start crying too” Wooyoung said, wiping Yeosang’s tears, and gently kissing his forehead after. 

It should have been awkward but it wasn’t. Staying like that with Yeosang felt like being in his natural habitat. If anything, ignoring Yeosang had been hell on Wooyoung and he knew the older was suffering the same. He knew he was dumb to have hurt Yeosang that was because whatever his feelings maybe, it wasn’t ever more important than Yeosang to him. So what if Yeosang had rejected him? Yeosang was still his in a way nobody would ever have Yeosang as and that was enough. 

When the members came back to Wooyoung sleeping on Yeosang’s lap while Yeosang played with his hair, they said nothing. They were just happy that their favourite duo was back to their basics because they weren’t complete without woosang being woosang. 

.

.

.

  
  


The members talked about wanting to go to a karaoke bar after Wooyoung and Yeosang made up. They were all glad they were back to how they were and everything seemed jolly again. Everyone teased them that they actually can’t live without each other and it was their first ever serious fight that lasted for more than a day. They talked about how awkward the air was around them when they had a fight and that it was so obvious because most of the time, they are stuck to each other. Wooyoung just laughed it off with Yeosang and felt at ease that they were finally okay. After a few days, they finally had time to spend and enjoy each other’s presence at the karaoke. 

“Karaoke!!!!” San screamed from the top of his lungs and crashed onto Yeosang.

“We can finally celebrate after these two made up” Yunho joined in and placed an arm around Wooyoung. 

“Yeah yeah Sangie missed me so much, he had to make excuses to be with me” Wooyoung joked and smirked at Yeosang.

“Sure” Yeosang sighed, laughing lightly.

“Everyone ready? What about the others?” Mingi asked and looked around.

“Yup!! Hongjoong hyung, Seonghwa hyung, and Jongho are already at the karaoke bar. They said they’ll meet us there and reserve a room first” San cheerfully said and got out first.

“Let’s go then” Wooyoung beamed and stood beside Yeosang.

“Let’s go” Yeosang smiled at him broadly and held his hand tightly. 

Wooyoung was completely fine with having Yeosang like this. He was just simply glad that he got him back. They arrived at the karaoke bar just when Jongho started singing the truth untold by STB to which they all went silent and held their hands up feeling the moment. Wooyoung sat beside Yeosang and smiled softly at him while everyone else jammed with Jongho’s soulful singing. Yunho and Mingi even did an interpretative dance to his song until it ended.

“That was so beautiful” Seonghwa stood up and clapped his hands. 

“I was touched” Hongjoong fake cried and gave Jongho a hug. Everyone laughed at their own antics and eventually gave Jongho sincere compliments that made the youngest blush.

“Okay next!! This one's for Yeosang hyung” Jongho said and passed the microphone to Wooyoung. 

“Me?” Wooyoung’s eyes were wide, pointing at himself and turned to look at Yeosang. Yeosang just smiled at him encouragingly, and his eyes sparkling. Wooyoung couldn’t say no to that.

“Yes you!! Choose a song” San exclaimed, clapping his hands cheerfully and handed him the song book. 

“Okay hm this one” Wooyoung chose a song and got up, holding the microphone in his hand. 

  
  


_Remember the way you made me feel_

_Such young love but_

_Something in me knew that it was real_

_Frozen in my head_

Wooyoung had never thought someone could make him feel so many emotions, from happiness to pain to love to everything which comes between all of that. They were young and stupid but nothing about loving made Wooyoung feel stupid about it. If anything, he thought Yeosang loved him as much he loved Yeosang. and maybe, just maybe, Yeosang does love him in the same amount but definitely not in the same way.

_Pictures I'm living through for now_

_Trying to remember all the good times_

_Our life was cutting through so loud_

_Memories are playing in my dull mind_

_I hate this part, paper hearts_

_And I'll hold a piece of yours_

_Don't think I would just forget about it_

_Hoping that you won't forget about it_

  
  
  


Wooyoung sometimes looked back at their pictures and it hurted him how each and every picture had always made him feel that it were two people in each other’s presence who were undoubtedly in love with each other and never that there’s only this one person who’s crazy about the other whereas the other is there because just because he happened to be there. And it would have been still fine if it were just the pictures which looked like that but it wasn’t, it wouldn’t ever be and that’s because the memories make Wooyoung feel the same way. Always did; maybe always will.

What’s supposed to be ‘us’ had suddenly started feeling ‘you and I.’ He doesn’t know if Yeosang had ever felt the love Wooyoung has for him or if he ever felt the way Wooyoung had felt in each and every of those moments but he hopes— sincerely hopes that whatever it may have meant to him, the moments are as unforgettable and memorable to Yeosang as it is to him. 

_Everything is gray under these skies_

_Wet mascara_

_Hiding every cloud under a smile_

_When there's cameras_

_And I just can't reach out to tell you_

_That I always wonder what you're up to_

It had been weeks since Yeosang had rejected Wooyoung and he knew it should have started to hurt less but the only thing was that it wasn’t. Looking at Yeosang still hurt him the way it did that night under the rain, when they had their faces a little too close for Wooyoung to not want to kiss Yeosang but knowing he couldn’t, just because he wasn’t allowed to. That night had changed everything—him and of course, them.

To most people it would have been normal because they still smiled the same in front of people and acted the way they knew they were supposed to but only they knew how many tears their eyes had cried every night just because they couldn’t talk to each other just because they didn’t know whether they were still in the place to do so. Was it still normal to just run to Yeosang and hug him from behind? Or just wondering what he was doing from far was the new normal.

  
  


_I live through pictures_

_As if I was right there by your side_

_But you'll be good without me_

_And if I could just give it some time_

_I'll be alright_

But maybe everything was just okay, probably even _right_. 

  
  


Wooyoung was okay and content with just the memories because at least they were real and had existed once upon a time. And maybe it was just Wooyoung who was in love and thought it was important for him to let Yeosang feel it too. He had realised that love couldn’t be forced and just felt and he also knew that maybe it was time to let go because Yeosang would be just fine without it as well.

And if Yeosang was okay, he could be too.

  
  


_Goodbye love, you flew right by love_

  
  


Wooyoung looked at Yeosang straight in the eyes and noticed how it glistened. He saw tears left Yeosang’s eyes. The younger didn’t budge and just stared at him, broken at what he was seeing. He never wanted the one he loved to cry especially because of him and especially, when he finally decided to let things be. Yeosang finally wiped away the tears from his cheeks and forcely smiled at Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung didn’t want to make himself believe something which wasn’t even the case because he had done it in the past and he knew how much that shit hurt him and continues to hurt him every single day but why had he felt that Yeosang looked genuinely sad at the thought of him letting go of his feelings when anything he should have been happy. Happy that Wooyoung was finally doing something which Yeosang expected from him.

He decided to ignore the thought and not build scenarios in his mind because he had learned the hard way through it. 

.

.

.

Yeosang didn’t say much to Wooyoung after that time at the karaoke bar and for some reason, they had been awkward around each other again. Wooyoung had been less affectionate to Yeosang because he finally decided to just stay as friends and that he should act like one. Spending more time with Yeosang would only make Wooyoung want him more so he thought of hanging out with San than Yeosang during his free time. They are on good terms now but weren’t just how close they were before. 

“You've been practicing for hours Wooyoung. Give yourself and your body some rest” Yeosang said, concerned and offering Wooyoung a bottle of water.

Wooyoung was often the one who would spend the longest time in the practice room dancing and just practising on his own. He didn't want anything to ever come between him and his dream and did everything to reach perfection. 

“Thank you but what are you doing here at this hour? I thought you were out all day so would be tired and probably went to sleep” Wooyoung asked Yeosang making himself sit beside him. 

“I thought maybe we could talk like old times --”

“Ice cream is here--” San cried from the door interrupting Yeosang.

“---oh Yeosang you're here too. Wooyoung you should have told me to bring three ice creams then”

“ I thought it would be just us,” Wooyoung replied with a low voice.

“O-Oh I’m sorry, I didn't mean to come between you guys, I'll just leave” and Yeosang did with tears running down his eyes. Wooyoung could hear the voice crack. Wooyoung knew he had fucked up in that moment but he stood frozen as Yeosang ran out of the room in front of him. He wanted to stop him but it was as if no muscle in his body was allowing him from doing so. He could feel San tell him ‘you really didn't have to be that mean Wooyoung. He must have felt bad’ and yet nothing in him made himself run after Yeosang. He didn't know if it was the guilt making him do so or was it the pain which had made him so cold. 

  
  
  


Wooyoung had always been interested in singing and dancing but lately he had lost words to express himself and when has there ever been any better way than expressing yourself other than through songs. He knew his words weren’t enough for anyone or even him to understand what he had been feeling lately and that’s what made him want to write a song for the one he loved the most. He didn’t know if it would turn out well, or if he would ever post it or the song would ever even be complete but in that moment, it kinda felt like the right thing to do. 

“And I just keep craving you? That doesn’t sound right” Wooyoung erased the line and sighed. He’s been stuck on this line for almost 10 minutes and he couldn’t find the right words to pen down. 

“And I just keep craving your attention” He plastered a huge smile on his face and quickly wrote the line, satisfied of how it was turning out to be. The door to his room suddenly opened a little revealing Yeosang to which Wooyoung immediately hid the paper.

“What are you doing here?” Wooyoung didn’t mean to sound rude but he was surprised at his appearance especially when the song he was writing was for him.

“I’m sorry I um-” 

“Woo!! Oh Yeo, do you have a business with Woo?” San interrupted and cut Yeosang off. 

“Ah it’s nothing. Hongjoong hyung was looking for him but I think it’s okay now. Yeah, I’ll leave you be” Yeosang turned around and didn’t even spare him a glance. Wooyoung felt bad but also relieved at the same time that he wasn’t caught.

“What help do you need? My feedback with your song again?” San chuckled and entered the room.

“Yeah, does this sound okay? Do you think Sangie will like this?” Wooyoung asked earnestly, showing the lyrics that he has written so far.

“I already know he will. You’re both dumb. Let me see” San went through Wooyoung’s lyric sheet and gave him his feedback. The song was still halfway or as to what Wooyoung planned but he wanted it to be perfect for Yeosang and to be something that he’ll treasure and love for a long time if not forever. 

Wooyoung spent the night finishing the song up with San’s feedback in mind. He went through the lyrics once more and slowly created a melody out of it. Wooyoung recorded the song on his phone in case he’ll forget and when he looked at the time it was already almost 4 in the morning and their morning practice was gonna start in less than 3 hours. He finished everything and went to sleep happy that he finally finished his song for the one that he loves the most.

  
  
  


Wooyoung woke up to Jongho aggressively shaking him and the blinds on his windows open. His room was so bright that he had to squint his eyes open to look at Jongho. Jongho had a frantic look on his face and Wooyoung still couldn’t register what was happening until he took a glance at the clock on his bedside table that read 8 in the morning. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!?” Wooyoung jumped up and shouted at Jongho.

“Oh hyung you’re awake. Let’s go” Jongho quickly said and pulled him up. 

“Did you just wake up now too?” Wooyoung asked, changing into his practice clothes.

“Of course not, I woke up hours ago and they asked me to wake you up. I’ll wait outside” Jongho walked out and waited for Wooyoung until he was ready then they immediately went to the practice room.

Yeosang woke up late and decided not to do things hurriedly since he was already tardy. He calmly got ready for their practice and he suddenly thought of Wooyoung. He wanted to make amends and he just wanted things back to normal whatever happens. Yeosang thought of passing by Wooyoung’s room to see just in case, if he was still there and they could probably talk a bit and go to the practice together. 

“I hope he’s still there” Yeosang softly said and knocked on Wooyoung’s door but there was no answer.

“Wooyoung? Are you still there?” He slowly opened the door and saw how messy it was. There were scattered papers all over the floor but Wooyoung was nowhere to be seen. Yeosang picked up some of the papers that were on the way and saw one paper that seemed to be a lyric sheet with a _“best friend”_ written on it that piqued his interest.

“Best friend?” Yeosang said out loud, slowly reading it and placed Wooyoung’s other stuff on the table. He quickly glanced at the clock on Wooyoung’s table and immediately went out, returning the lyric sheet back into its place.

  
  


Wooyoung looked around the practice room but didn’t find Yeosang anywhere. He asked the others if they saw him but unfortunately, no one did. Wooyoung was going to head outside and look for him in case he was still asleep but they couldn’t waste anymore time and began the practice. Hongjoong offered to look for Yeosang to which everyone agreed. 

After a few minutes, the door to their practice room opened revealing Yeosang who smiled apologetically at them. Yeosang bowed and repeatedly said sorry and that he accidentally slept in but he was awake now. Wooyoung just smiled fondly; he was just glad that he was here.

“Yeo!! Where were you?” Hongjoong came in after, panting.

“I woke up late hyung and I just arrived. I’m sorry” Yeosang placed a hand at the back of his neck, apologizing to Hongjoong.

“I just came from your room, I didn’t see you” Hongjoong looked at him confused. The other members took a break for a while so they could start from the top with Hongjoong and Yeosang present. 

“Maybe you both just didn’t meet halfway?” Seonghwa joined in.

“Yeah I was probably on the way to your room while you were on the way here” Hongjoong said with Yeosang agreeing. 

“Anyway, wake up earlier next time and I have an announcement” Hongjoong patted Yeosang’s shoulders and went up front, “you all know our debut day is coming close and our manager just talked to me a while ago for us to have a mini concert? It’s just gonna be us 8 and we’ll watch each other’s performances and give a feedback, just for fun”

“That sounds fun hyung!!” San said excitedly, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.. 

“Should we perform as a duo hyung?” Jongho smirked at San. San slowly raised his hand for a high five when Hongjoong cut them off saying, “this is an individual performance so nope, that’s not allowed” 

“Bummer. Let’s help each other practice?” Yunho looked at Mingi for confirmation then earned a tender smile from the other.

“You don’t have to ask that, it’s already a given” Mingi replied, placing his arms around Yunho.

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang thinking about how nice it would be to practice together like old times but the other didn’t even spare him a glance and just focused on listening to their leader. He looked down then back to Hongjoong telling them more about the mini concert for tomorrow.

"Seonghwa and I will be the hosts and we're all the judges. The event will be held here and the staff are kind enough to set up the whole thing for us. You can sing or dance or anything that you like. You can even release a song you've composed or a dance you've choreographed" Hongjoong continued. 

"Wait why am I joining you as a host? I didn't know about this?" Seonghwa said, his eyebrows creasing and a surprised look plastered on his face.

"I want you to be my host partner that's why" Hongjoong shrugged nonchalantly, smirking at Seonghwa who had his mouth wide open. 

"By the way, this mini concert will happen this Saturday and we won't have any group practice for tomorrow so we can prepare which is also why we had our practice pretty early today except for the two that woke up late" Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at Yeosang then to Wooyoung. 

"Sorry hyung I got used to waking up later than 7" Wooyoung smiled as innocently as he could.

"Yeah yeah. Well that's it for the announcement!! Let's get back to practice in 5 minutes" Hongjoong ended the announcement and everyone proceeded to get ready for their practice.

Wooyoung got up from sitting and looked at Yeosang who was busy talking to Seonghwa. He wanted to go up to him and ask if they could practice together but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, he thought about what he should perform at their mini concert and suddenly thought of the song he made for Yeosang. He spent the entire time thinking about what he should do and promised himself that he’ll decide tomorrow.

  
  
  


It was finally the day for their mini concert and it was the highlight of their day. Everyone was busy preparing for it and thought of making things as extra as they could and do everything by themselves. There were props everywhere and each of their rooms blasting with music. The day before, they were fighting over the practice rooms on who gets to stay there considering it was where they were going to perform and it was to their advantage. The fight went on every time someone tried to get inside the practice room that made them come to terms that no one can use the room and also the staff were already setting up the stage.

Wooyoung went through his performance again then took a break. There was still 3 hours left before the event began. He still hasn’t decided if he should go through with his plan of singing the song since it was either Yeosang noticing it’s for him or not at all and he doesn’t know which one of the two that he wanted to happen. He couldn’t afford to lose Yeosang the second time around and an even more awkward tension between the two of them and those reasons made him want to back off his plan. Wooyoung thought to himself that for the last time, he’ll decide by the time he gets on stage.

  
  
  


“Good evening everyone!!” Seonghwa and Hongjoong set foot on stage as the crowd of 6 clapped their hands for them. 

“We hope you’re all as excited as we are for tonight’s concert. Without further ado, let’s introduce our judges for tonight” Hongjoong began, smiling widely and being as professional as he could with the members shouting different kinds of things. A camera was set up at the back to record the whole concert for them to look back on.

“First up, our leader, Kim Hongjoong. Next is yours truly, Park Seonghwa” They both bowed to the audience and Seonghwa continued, “we have Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang, Choi San, Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung, and Choi Jongho” 

“Yeah!!!” 

“Thank you, thank you”

Everyone cheered, clapped their hands, and waved their hands as their names were being called. They also teased each other and just had a good time with one another. 

“Thank you very much judges. The judges for tonight are also our performers for today. The performances will be done according to the names that was mentioned earlier so we’ll have me perform first, Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, and so on” Hongjoong smiled, keeping the energy alive.

“I’ll be the only host for now as Hongjoong will start preparing for his performance. Meanwhile, let’s watch the intermission by San and Jongho!” Seonghwa said as Hongjoong waved goodbye to the crowd and headed backstage to prepare.

  
  


Wooyoung was busy helping the others prepare. They’ve talked about helping each other backstage with the props, hair and make-up, and their performance. This concert is a contribution of each one of them and how well they work as a group, not just how great of a performer they are. While Wooyoung and Mingi helped Hongjoong prepare backstage, the silly performance of San and Jongho was starting. The two did some skit performance and danced their hearts out making sure everyone was enjoying until it was time for Hongjoong to perform. He sang ‘purple rain’ with his angelic voice that melted everyone’s hearts. Everyone raised their hands despite the fact that they are supposedly the judges and have to be composed. The performance ended with a warm atmosphere and standing ovation from the judges. The next performance was followed by Seonghwa who sang ‘the story never ends’ that made the audience clutch onto their hearts. The emotions that he gave throughout his performance made Wooyoung look at Yeosang who was listening intently to Seonghwa singing and suddenly there was a stabbing pain in his chest, he missed him. Wooyoung looked back to the stage with Seonghwa ending his performance and Yunho preparing to take the stage. He saw Yeosang going backstage and remembered his performance was almost up next.

  
  


Yeosang went backstage to look for Hongjoong since he came straight here after Seonghwa’s performance but he didn’t see any signs of anyone else. He went inside the room where they’ll prepare for their performance and found the two.

“Hyung, your performance was beautiful. I loved it” Yeosang said to Seonghwa with a huge smile on his face.

“Thank you Yeo, does that mean you’re voting for me?” Seonghwa bantered, giving him a pat on the back with Hongjoong giggling at the side.

“I’ll have to see,” Yeosang teased and continued, “I actually have a favor? Can I perform last?”

“What? Why?” Hongjoong and Seonghwa both looked at him confused.

“It’s um you’ll see” Yeosang smiled timidly, not wanting to say anything more.

“Well that’s okay but we have to let San know, have you?” 

“Yeah, I did. He’s actually more than okay with it, he’s excited to perform” The three of them laughed and went outside to watch the performance of Yunho.

Yunho danced to ‘growl’ and showed them how a main dancer should be to which everyone gave a standing ovation right after. San sang and danced to ‘I need u’ with emotions and once again, a standing ovation. Wooyoung was surprised that Yeosang didn’t perform yet when it was supposedly his turn until Seonghwa went up the stage and said Yeosang would perform last. Wooyoung was confused but didn’t question it. He just thought maybe Yeosang needed more time to prepare. The next performer was Mingi who did a freestyle rap and dance that awed everyone and earned a standing ovation. It was finally Wooyoung’s turn to perform and he ended up choosing not to sing the song, instead, he danced to ‘blood, sweat, and tears.’ Everyone cheered him on and he saw Yeosang in the audience clapping for him. He expressed everything that he wanted through his dance and ended with a round of applause and cheers from the audience. Jongho performed right after and sang ‘when I was your man’ that gave everyone the feels once again. 

It was finally Yeosang’s turn and everyone was surprised that there was only soft instrumental music that played in the background. Yeosang began to sing and Wooyoung found the song so familiar but he wasn’t sure because it was impossible.

_It was lonely_

_Then we met and now_

_You’re my one and only_

It was Wooyoung’s song but why did it feel like Yeosang was feeling it even more than Wooyoung could ever imagine he would. It was as if he was trying to portray his emotions. He didn’t know why Yeosang was looking at him like that while he sang the very song which was Wooyoung’s already. The lyrics were what Wooyoung had written for him. It was the song he had been working on and was asking San for help with all this while back. He had no idea how Yeosang found it but what he did know now was that it wasn’t just lyrics in a lyrics sheet anymore but his song had a beautiful melody now and an even more beautiful voice who was singing it now.

_It’s sick and crazy feeling_

_But can you please, hold me_

_Coz I don’t know what I’ll do without you_

All this while it was the only thing he could crave. Yeosang was close to him and yet so far. He would be just beside him but unsure of the fact if he could touch him the way he would like to. It didn’t have to be any grand action per sé but even the slightest brush of hands were something he tried to avoid. Not because of his own feelings for Yeosang had died but because he couldn’t afford to make Yeosang feel uncomfortable because of him or his feelings. Just that thought made Wooyoung hate himself. But today Yeosang’s eyes were screaming at him to just run over to him and embrace him in his arms. Whisper in his ears how much he missed him and maybe just maybe Yeosang would reply the same to it this time.

_You are special_

_And I just keep craving your attention_

_Thinking about you is all I do_

_Coz I don’t know what I’ll do without you_

Yeosang had always been the most special person in Wooyoung’s life. From the day he had seen him he knew that this one guy was in for life. Even though Yeosang was always very shy, he couldn’t stop himself from doing silly things just to get his attention. Yeosang had became his favourite song which he just couldn’t stop humming or get it out of his mind in the most random situations. Yeosang may not have been his but he has definitely became Yeosang’s at that very point in time. 

_You make me who I am_

_You make me wanna change for you_

_You’re so beautiful_

_I just keep looking at you_

Wooyoung could never thank Yeosang enough for everything he had done for him. Yeosang had been the only source of light in his darkest night; the only source of happiness and motivation when he didn’t even believe in himself or his dreams. He still remembers that one time he was sad and just a little smile from Yeosang had been enough to cheer him up. To think about it, just Yeosang’s presence made him want to keep going. Just Yeosang could light up his life. 

Yeosang was the most beautiful person inside and out and nothing could ever change that for Wooyoung. He wouldn’t mind spending his days just looking at him because Yeosang was all Wooyoung had ever needed. 

_I wanna say to you that I’m in love with you and I don’t wanna lose you ever_

_Coz I don’t know what I’ll do without you._

  
  


And this was the part Wooyoung didn’t know exactly what to feel about. And not because he couldn’t relate to the lyrics since he most definitely did but because the lyrics weren’t his to begin with. These lines weren’t his even though it were the feeling he had been feeling for as long as he could remember.

“Hi Woo and everyone. You all know I’m not the type to do things publicly but I thought this was worth the shot. Wooyoung, before anything else, this song is beautiful and I’m not sure if I sang it right or was it even enough because- I don’t know, I think I have to put in more effort for you because you deserve everything.You’ve literally been my knight in shining armour. I've never felt lonely since I’ve met you and for an introvert like me it's a big thing okay? When I saw you for the first time I never thought you’ll become the most important person in my life. There isn't a single day I don't look forward to spending it with you and just making memories with you.

You must be confused right now or you might not even believe me because that night I rejected you and trust me till date I regret doing that. But it's not because I didn't love you or I gained feelings for you overnight but because I couldn't believe you could feel the same things for me and even if you did, was I even deserving of you? Did I even deserve someone as amazing as you because you're the best thing which has ever happened to me. 

Once you started ignoring me after it I knew I had fucked up and lost someone who I’d not lose even for the world because what's this world any good for if I don’t have my very own world in it. But once we started talking again, I knew I must have done something really good in my past life because damn I had you back. Even though it wasn't exactly like before at least you were there and at that point that was enough honestly. 

It may sound selfish of me but I don't think I can keep hiding these feelings anymore. And look what my dumbass did. It stole your very own song to express my feelings and I don't even know if you feel the same for me--”

And next thing Yeosang knew was he could feel Wooyoung’s lips on him. The same lips he had spent nights staring at once were on his own lips, slightly sucking on them. It felt surreal would be an understatement. A lone tear fell from his eyes but Wooyoung wiped it off with his thumb as he slightly pulled off a bit.

“Shh.. no crying okay?” Wooyoung said cupping his cheeks and pressed his lips on Yessong’s forehead.

“Never ever say that you don't deserve me because I can't think of someone who does more than you. I've waited for this day since forever and I can't have you doubting yourself on this day. I'll help you get away from all your insecurities and we will grow together okay but please just be with me and never leave my side. I'm so so in love with you and I just want you and only you.”

“I love you Wooyoung” Yeosang whispered looking directly into Wooyoung's eyes in the most earnest way possible and Wooyoung knew he couldn't ask for anything better in his life than this very moment which he was living.

“I love you so much more baby and thank you so much for singing my song because there couldn't have been a better voice than yours which could ever pull this off so beautifully. I'm so thankful for you, you know that right ?” 

And the way Yeosang smiled at him after that was when Wooyoung knew he could spend the rest of his life just looking at him smiling like that because that very smile was better than everything this world could ever offer to him. 

One thing they forget though were the members watching their whole drama on stage.

“This is - Finally!! You idiots!!” San stood up and cheered on them as loud as he could that made everyone laugh. 

“Yeah we all knew you both had a thing for each other” Mingi added, smiling at the lovers.

“We’ve both been talking about how you two would confess and this tops all of it” Yunho giggled and gave Mingi a fistbump.

“I’m happy for you hyungs!! Bring me to your dates the next time” Jongho winked and gave them finger hearts.

“Just so you both know, this is so cheesy Hongjoong should step up his game” Seonghwa laughed and clapped for the two.

“Yeah yeah. Can we continue our mini concert now before you two do more than kissing on stage?” Hongjoong said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you guys and yes, we’ll go down now” Wooyoung took Yeosang’s hand and interlaced them with his. 

They were finally back in their seats but they sat beside each other this time, holding the other’s hand as if their life depended on it. Yeosang looked at Wooyoung who was already looking at him with full fondness in his eyes. Even when words weren’t exchanged, the intensity of their love for one another could be felt. They both looked at each other with all the love that they had, communicating how much they loved the other.

_And maybe what they say is actually right that what's meant to be is always gonna happen. Two people who are meant for each other will always find a way back to each no matter whatever comes between them as obstacles. Maybe true love really got that magic huh?_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to thank you all so much for reading this.I would also like to thank my beta k, for all the help through out even though things weren't the best always. I thoroughly enjoyed working on this fic and I hope y'all enjoyed it as much while reading it.This fic was a whole ride for me tbh. This fic is one of my personal fav works from me as of yet and I'm kinda emotionally attached to it. Please excuse the self made song coz trust me I've never done song writing in my entire life and chances are I may have failed in my first try here.There was a time I almost thought I wouldn't be able to complete this fic but yay I did it  
> *happy dances and self pats*  
> But jokes apart Im glad I was able to finish this work because it would be sad if I had left it incomplete. But no more emo talks. If you read it till here just know I love and you're appreciated and thank you for reading this and bearing with me :p
> 
> Other than that your comments and kudos make my day so shower some love fellas if you feel like it :")
> 
> signing of with much love, xoxo


End file.
